One True Love (Yaoi)
by TasuneMakanai
Summary: A story about a love that is forbidden due to seperate races; this is a fantasy story, and it's been made up, but also based off of something true; gay couple.


"I found myself trapped in a labyrinth today, the forestry was beautiful, and the air was so pleasant, the sun was shining through the space the branches left, and yet, despite the warmth, comfort, feeling that it gave me, i felt a dark shadow hovering over me. of course i looked around, no one nor one thing was around, i must've felt paranoid or something. today's just a dark day, i feel so alone. " the young boy crouched down and hugged onto his knees. " i wish he was here, but beast people aren't allowed around the village, and the labyrinth is too difficult to maneuver in by yourself, if only they allowed elves and beasts to live happily together, it doesn't matter to me he's animalistic, he's charming, funny, cute, pervey, and he can even sometimes be cocky, and i..." the boy burried is face in is knees, blushing at the thought. " i love him. "

out of nowhere a rustling noise came from a near by bush, the young boy gasped, looking around cautiously, hiding his elven ears with his long black hair. " w-who's there? " a pair of cat ears popped up from the bush, and shortly following after the beasts voice. " Whoa~ hey there? didn't mean tah scare you. " the beast climbed out of the bush, picking off the leaves that stuck to his short brown hair and tail. the young boy let out a sigh. " oh, it's only you- " the beast replied. " Only me? i see, well, since yah don't wanna see me, i guess i can just go back home~ " he gave a smirk the the elf, slowly and casually walking away. "What? no, i didn't mean i didn't wanna see you, wait, come back~ " the elven boy cried out. the beast chuckled " i was just kiddin', Hatake, calm down~ " he gently patted the elfs' head, ruffling up his hair a little. the elven boy pouts, crossing his arms and turning away from the beast " you're so mean to me, Kanta. " the beast sighs, crouching down infront of the elf, resting his head on the others forehead" i'm sorry, Hatake. " the elf gives the beast a gentle smile " i know, i forgive you, Kanta. " he then gives a soft kiss on the others nose. " i love you." the beast lightly blushing replies softly. " i love you more."

the young elven boy gasps " Ah, Kanta, i almost forgot, i thought you had to do some things with your family today, what brings you here? " the beast stares blankly into the elves eyes and spoke with a serious expression upon his face " Oh, i snuck away. " then he grins and says jokingly " i just couldn't bare another minute without my poor princess~ " the elf looks away, pouting " Princess, huh? so, you've met a girl? " the beast lightly laughed, then signed and calmly said " i was joking, i ment you, with that long hair, and girly face, you could be mistaken as a young girl, Hatake. " he grabbed a strand of the elves hair and played with it. the elf, still pouting, with a light blush across his face. " oh, so, you think of me like a girl then? " the beast paused for a moment, like the words the elf said hadn't sunk in just yet, the bursted out laughing." of course not silly, i'm just teasing you. " the elf, still pouting, replied "so, if i was a girl, you'd still love me, right? " the beast lightly pet the elf's head and smiled gently " of course i would, i love you, not your gender. " the elf smiled blushing a bright red " Okay. "

Crunching sound, like someone stepping on leaves, rustling through the forestry, from a far off distance heading towards the couple. the couple quickly hid in the bushes to see who it was, unfortunately, it was a small group of elven warriors, who had come looking for the child. " Hatake, where could you have gone? your mother's worried sick about you, it's dangerous in these labyrinths. " the elven boy quickly kissed the beasts' cheek goodbye and jumped out of the bushes " i'm sorry, i was looking for something that i had lost here from the last time i came here. " the warrior glanced around abit, and the back at the young boy. " did you find it? " the boy, lightly sighed, looking down at the ground, twiddling his thumbs. " No, sir, i haven't. " the warrior pat the boys head " it's alright, maybe next time. " the warrior set his hand on the boys shoulder to direct his to move towards the village. " c'mon, your mother's waiting. " the boy moved forward as instructed. " I'm sorry..." as the group of elves left the labyrinth, the beast silently watched as they took the person he loved away from him. " ...Goodbye, Hatake. "


End file.
